1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radio, more particularly to a connection for connecting upper and lower unit sections of a flexed unit when an antenna is fitted to a flexion portion of the flexed unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a portable radio used by being pressed against an ear of the human body like a portable telephone, a method to equip a flexion portion of the unit with an antenna has been proposed in order to improve an effect for preventing the human body from an electromagnetic wave by locating the antenna apart from the human being during conversation and in order to improve a radiation efficiency and radiation pattern of the antenna.
The portable telephone with the above described structure offers a problem that a metal portion over the antenna fitting portion causes a deterioration in the radiation efficiency of the antenna and produces phenomenon that a frequency bandwidth is narrowed during an operation of the antenna. To cope with this, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-127723, a portable radio has been proposed, which has a structure that the antenna is projected from the unit downward in order to reduce an effect of the head on the antenna. However, the portable radio still offers the concern that the radiation pattern will be affected since the body hides the antenna.
If no influence of the metal portion over the antenna exists in the portable radio used by pressing it against the ear of the human body like the portable telephone, the radiation efficiency of the antenna and the deterioration of the radiation pattern are improved and the phenomenon of narrowing the operation frequency bandwidth is relieved, whereby it will be possible to locate the antenna separating from the human body. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the influence of the metal portion over the antenna on it.